Extraños sentimientos
by Polgara
Summary: Los extranjeros han llegado y con ellos los problemas, un Hr/R y G/D 100% (por el momento)
1. Pensamientos Peleas

Extraños sentimientos  
  
Por: Polgara  
  
  
  
Capitulo #1: Pensamientos  
  
Últimamente solo pensaba en ese chico, en sus ojos azules, que solo con mirarlos sentía estar en un ancho y profundo mar, en su cabello rojo, en su gran físico, que había cambiado notablemente desde que estaban en primer año, no había duda alguna de que estaba muy guapo, pero por que pensaba así de él ? Harry también estaba muy atractivo, pero nunca pensó en el de esa forma, que era ? acaso estaba enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos ? "no seas ridícula, Hermione" le decía una voz en su cabeza, "es tan solo un amigo, piensas así de él por que esta muy guapo, eso es todo" – si, debe ser eso- dijo Hermione mas para ella que para los demás, - que dices ?- pregunto Lavander al oír el comentario de su compañera de habitación, -olvídalo- respondió esta en un tono de voz muy bajo, se acostó supuestamente a dormir, pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban, desde su cama, vio por la ventana que había cerca de su cama, la luna que se trataba de esconder en una gran nube "fabuloso, ni tu quieres acompañarme en este momento" pensó, se dio vuelta para dormir, comenzó a pensar en él, en todo lo que habían vivido juntos y después de muchos intentos, quedo dormida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, al despertarse se arreglo para bajar a desayunar, bajo a la sala común y ahí estaba junto con Harry, esperándola para ir a desayunar –buenos días chicos- dijo esta –buenos días Hermi– respondieron al unísono, Hermione inmediatamente poso sus ojos en Ron y este en ella, hubo un momento de silencio bastante molesto, así que Harry decidió hablar –bajamos ya ?- automáticamente sus dos amigos reaccionaron – claro- contesto Ron y Hermione solo asintió. En el transcurso al comedor Harry y Ron hablaron sobre quidditch, así que Hermione se dedico a escucharlos, no entendió nada, no por que no supiera, si no por que estaba tan atenta a todos los movimientos y palabras de Ron que no le importaba mucho la conversación de sus amigos. Al llegar al comedor se sentaron a desayunar y momentos después llegaron las lechuzas con el correo, a Harry como era costumbre no le llego nada, a Ron le llego una carta de su madre dándole recomendaciones para el año (ya que tan solo ayer había empezado el curso) y a Hermione le llegó una carta de Krum, ni Harry ni Ron se dieron cuenta de aquello, ya que estaban hablando, como cosa rara, sobre quidditch, así que decidió leerla allí.  
  
Querida Herrmione:  
  
Esperro que te vaya muy bien en este año escolar, yo estoy muy bien, me han pedido que juegue como buscadorr en el equipo de Inglaterra, aun no se si aceptar, ya que no me quierro separrar de mis padrres y amigos, que piensas ? debo aceptar o no ?. Por otro lado te quierro agrradecer por haber venido y hacerme compañía, la disfrute mucho, esperro que la hayas pasado igual que yo, lo único que me dejo intrrigado es, por que me rechazaste ? creo que hay alguien mas, verdad ?, pero pienso y pienso y no se me ocurre quien, tal vez Harry, ya que ese chico de cabello rojo se la llevaba muy mal contigo.  
  
Bueno, me despido, cuídate, besos y por favor rrespóndeme el por que de tu rrechazo.  
  
1 Víktor Krum  
  
-Nunca te diré el por que Víktor, los siento- dijo Hermione al terminar de leer la carta, Ron y Harry interrumpieron su conversación sobre los chudley cannons –que dijiste ?- pregunto Harry –que ?, olvídalo- dijo esta un poco confundida –te mando una carta Krum ?- volvió a preguntarle –si, me escribió deseándome lo mejor para este año- le respondió esta con un tono algo preocupado – nos muestras la carta Mione ?- le pidió Harry –no, esa carta solo me interesa a .... – antes de que la chica terminara su frase, Ron cogió la carta y la empezó a leer junto con Harry, al terminarla, harry quiso saber por que había rechazado a Krum, pero antes de que ella se negara a responder, Ron le empezó a gritarle –ESTAS LOCA !!! POR QUE TE FUISTE A PASAR VACACIONES CON ESE IMBÉCIL !!!??? Y SI TE HUBIERA HECHO ALGO ???, ADEMÁS, QUE ES ESO DE QUE SE TE DECLARO ???- y paro como para contener aire, su cara ya estaba tan roja como su cabello, difícilmente se diferenciaban –cálmate Ron, no es para tanto, además ella lo rechazo- le dijo Harry – QUE ME CALME ??? HARRY, NO VEZ QUE ELLA PREFIERO IRSE CON ÉL QUE PASAR LAS VACACIONES CON NOSOTROS EN LA MADRIGUERA !!!- dijo el chico esta vez mas eufórico – mira Ron, no es que haya preferido irme con él, es solo que el me invito primero y ya había aceptado ir- dijo la chica en tono calmado –Y NO PODÍAS HABER CANCELADO ESE PLAN ???- dijo –CLARO QUE NO RON, SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA CANCELAR MIS COSAS, ADEMÁS, QUE TE IMPORTA SI ME FUI CON ÉL DE VACACIONES, VIKTOR ES TODO UN CABALLERO Y SI, SE ME DECLARO Y SABES .... NO SE POR QUE LO RECHACE, ES EL TIPO PERFECTO !!!- al callarse, noto que todos en el comedor los miraban, inclusive Dumbledor que estaba en la mesa de profesores, indignada por los comentarios de su amigo cogió su horario, le quito la carta a Ron de sus manos y salió muy furiosa del comedor.  
  
Capitulo #2: Peleas  
  
-fuiste muy duro Ron- le dijo Harry –ella no tiene la culpa de que Krum se le declarara y seguro que ella prefería ir con nosotros a la madriguera- Ron ahora mas calmado le dijo –si, pero tampoco la vi muy triste por haber ido a Bulgaria y si se le declaro es por que ella le tuvo que haber demostrado algo- dijo esto ultimo con un tono triste, ya todos los habían dejado de mirar y volvió el murmullo en el comedor, Harry le iba a decir algo pero de pronto alguien hablo detrás de ellos, una vos fría y que arrastra las palabras –te cambiaron por un imbécil, Weasley ?, era de esperarse, quien no va a preferir estar con un jugador profesional que con un pobretón que no tiene no con que invitarla a una cerveza de mantequilla- Ron estaba rojo de la furia y se le iba a aventar encima para pegarle, pero Harry lo detuvo –mejor vete Malfoy, el dia ya estaba muy feo como para que vengas a empeorarlo- le dijo Harry con tono despectivo – ah, hola Potter, no te reconoci sin ese Creevey tomándote fotos- le dijo Malfoy, ahora Harry también estaba furioso –mejor largate Draco si no quieres tener problemas- le dijo Ron con odio en sus ojos –huy, que miedo, el pobretón me esta amenazando- dijo Draco imitando la voz de una niña inocente (N/A: es tan lindo haciendo su papel de malo ^^), en ese momento e acerco Snape para ver que pasaba y al ver a Harry puso cara de triunfo, ya que le podría quitar mas puntos a Gryffindor –buscando problemas, Potter ?- Harry y Ron no podian aguantar mas – profesor, no estoy haciendo nada- dijo Harry intentando ser lo mas cortés posible –claro que si, esta buscándole problemas a el señor Malfoy, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- Ron, al ver esa injusticia protesto, pero entonces Snape le quito otros 10 puntos a Gryffindor y se fue, Draco y sus "guardaespaldas" se empezaron a reír mientras se iban.  
  
Hermione ya estaba en la puerta de la clase de transformaciones cuando llegarón Harry y Ron, estaba tan disgustada que se le olvido sonrojarse o quedarse como estatua al ver a este último, estaba tan furiosa que se le olvido todo lo que pensó en la noche anterior, -pídele disculpas por lo de ahora- le dijo Harry a Ron en un susurro –estas loco ?, ella es la que me debe una disculpa- le contesto Ron también en un susurro –haz lo que quieras, pero la vas a perder- le dijo Harry y salío para hablar con Hermione –la voy a perder ?, que quiso decir con eso ?- se pregunto Ron confundido. Después de la clase doble de transformaciones y otra pelea entre Hermione y Ron, tenían una hora libre, ya que la profesora Sprout que enseñaba herbología estaba enferma, así que se fueron a la sala común y como Hermione estaba aún enojada con Ron decidió ir a la biblioteca. Al llegar a la sala común Ron le pregunto a Harry –que quisiste decir con eso de que la voy a perder ?- Harry lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido –sabes muy bien a que me refiero- le contesto –si supiera no te preguntaría- le dijo Ron con un tono de voz mas alto –Ron, se que Mione te gusta, no finjas mas, y si sigues así con ella la vas a perder- le dijo Harry como si eso fuera obvio –QUE !!? estas loco ?- le dijo Ron un poco sonrojado –sabes que es verdad, soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco muy bien y esa forma de mirarla ... no es normal- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa al ver la situación en la que estaba su amigo –no, no Harry, Hermione no me gusta, solo la miro como a una amiga- le dijo aun mas sonrojado –bueno Ron, como quieras, Hermi esta mas linda que antes no ? – Ron asintió –bueno, si no la quieres le diré a Seamus, desde hace tiempo le tiene puesto el ojo, pero como pensé que te gustaba lo aleje- dijo Harry fingiendo una desilusión –ese Seamus ...- dijo Ron tan bajo que creyó que nadie lo había oído, pero estaba tan cerca de Harry que este si lo oyó e inmediatamente sonrío, su plan de unir a sus 2 mejores amigos iba a funcionar. 


	2. El plan

Capitulo #3: El plan  
  
Ya en su cuarto, Ron pensó en la conversación que tuvo con Harry, "ese Seamus" pensó, tenia mucha rabia "como se atreve, pensé que éramos amigos" un rugido de furia le salió de sus labios "quien se cree para fijarse en MI chica", al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –mi chica ?- se pregunto en voz muy baja –estas loco Ronald- recordó lo que dijo Harry "si sigues así la vas a perder" "Seamus desde hace tiempo le tiene puesto el ojo", cada vez que intentaba dormirse esas palabras le llegaban a su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que quedo dormido.  
  
En el cuarto de las chicas todas estaban dormidas, todas menos Hermione que pensaba en la discusión que tuvo con Ron en el comedor "quien se cree" "como lo detesto", pensó, se quedo un momento mirando a Crookshanks, que yacía dormido a su lado, "mentirosa" le dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz que últimamente le hablaba muy seguido, "sabes que no es así y que nunca lo será, lo adoras y no lo puedes negar" (N/A: me salió en verso, jejeje ^^) y mientras que peleaba contra su conciencia, quedó dormida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en la sala común, Harry se encontraba planeando una forma de unir a sus 2 amigos "lo primero es hacer que se disculpen" pensó, "para eso necesito a Ginny", en ese momento Ginny estaba llegando a la sala común –hey, Ginny- la llamo Harry, ella miro lo miro con expresión de que quieres –si Harry ?- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja – me necesitas ?- Harry asintió – y para que ?- lo volvió a interrogar –estoy planeando algo para reconciliar a Mione y Ron- la chica sonrió – eso es justo lo que iba a hacer, y que tengo que hacer ?- pregunto, esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –es muy sencillo Ginny, mira ...........- después de que Harry termino de hablar, tenían una sonrisa de complicidad – aceptas ?- quiso saber Harry –que si acepto?, por supuesto !!!, esto es mejor de lo que pensé- dijo Ginny –solo espero que nos ayuden- dijo esto con menos felicidad que lo anterior –yo me encargo de hablar con Seamus, tu habla con ese asqueroso Malfoy- esto último lo pronuncio con un inmenso odio (N/A: no es que piense que Draquito es asqueroso, al contrario, pero es que Harry es malito y quiere opinar a así ^^)  
  
  
  
Eso fue todo, muy corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será mas largo.  
  
Dejen Reviews que me hacen muy feliz !!! y me animan a seguir escribiendo.  
  
MONICA: gracias por tu Review, espero que este capítulo tambien te guste, aunque no sea tan bueno como los anteriores. 


	3. mas y mas peleas

Capitulo #4: mas peleas ?  
  
-Va a ser difícil que Draco acepte, Harry, por mas que le guste no lo hará si sabe que es para ayudar- dijo la chica con tono preocupado en la voz –y sabes que sin él, no funcionaria el plan, es un elemento básico- Harry asintió, el sabía que Malfoy no los ayudaría –ya se !!!- dijo Harry muy alegre –es sencillo, solo hay que provocarlo, el nunca sabrá que nos ayudo – esta vez, fue Ginny la que sonrió.  
  
Ron bajo las escaleras –hola Harry, Ginny- les dijo el chico pelirrojo –hola Ron- respondieron al unísono –bueno yo me voy, nos vemos Harry- la chica recogió sus libros y salió por el cuadro de la señora gorda –de que hablaban ?- quiso saber Ron –de nada importante- le respondió, Ron lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no dijo nada –hola Harry- saludo la chica que acababa de entrar en la sala –hola Hermione- le contestó este –bajamos a desayunar ?- propuso Ron, un poco bravo por que le chica no lo había saludado –vayan ustedes, luego los alcanzo, tengo algo que hablar con Seamus –dijo este con una sonrisa picara (N/A: no se desmayen fans)-hablar con Seamus ?- pregunto Ron algo nervioso, "y si le decía que tenía el camino libre con Mione, no, Harry era su amigo, nunca le haría eso" –si Ron- respondio el chico de cabello azabache –y que ?- pregunto este un poco mas nervioso –eso ya lo sabes- y dicho esto, Harry fue directo a Seamus, "traidor, se supone que somos amigos" pensó con bastante rabia "no seas tonto Ronnie, le dijiste que ella no te gustaba, el no tiene la culpa" le dijo esa voz en su cabeza, a la cual Ron cada día odiaba mas, cuando por fin reacciono, noto que Hermione ya iba saliendo por el cuadro de la señora gorda, así que corrió para alcanzarla. Cuando llegó a donde ella se encontraba le pregunto –nunca piensas hablarme ?- la chica negó con la cabeza –no hasta que me pidas perdón- le dijo la chica con aire de indiferencia (N/A: ya se que suena bobo eso de que no le piensa hablar y le habla, pero se refiere a que nunca como algo mas que simples conocidos) –NUNCA, escucha bien Hermione NUNCA pienso pedir perdón, la que debe pedir disculpas eres TÚ- respondió este en un tono de voz que podría decirse que gritaba –entonces NUNCA te hablare- y dicho esto la chica salió corriendo, sus lagrimas ya se asomaban, así que corrió para disimularlas mientras se alejaba –la vas a perder- dijo Harry que acababa de salir por el cuadro de la señora gorda y pudo oír la conversación de sus amigos –cuantas veces telo tengo que repetir ?- le dijo este en tono reprobatorio, Ron volteo a verlo –ya te dije que ella no me interesa, además quien la manda a ser tan terca ?, si me pidiera perdón ...- Harry lo interrumpió –por que tendría que pedirte perdón ?, tu y yo sabemos que el que debe pedir disculpas eres tu- Ron lo miró con tristeza en sus ojos, sabía que era cierto, pero su orgullo no le dejaba pedir disculpas, al fin y al cabo ella fue la que prefirió a "Viky" y no a ellos –pretendes que vaya a buscarla para pedirle disculpas ?- Harry asintió –bueno, si eso es lo que quieres ...... – y se fue corriendo en la dirección en que Mione se fue.  
  
Quítate de en medio perra- dijo Draco con tono despectivo –lloras por ese idiota ?, acaso se dio cuenta de que era perder el tiempo con una perra sangre sucia como tu ?- inmediatamente Draco cayo al suelo, Ron que había llegado y oyó como Malfoy le hablaba a Hermione, le dio un puño en su mejilla derecha –ah, ahora el pobretón defiende a su novia la sabelotodo Granger, pero que cursi- Ron, que estaba rojo le dijo –cállate Malfoy o te hago tragar tus palabras- Draco que se tocaba su mejilla dijo –Crabbe, Goyle, ya saben que hacer- y dicho esto los mencionados se fueron a pelear (N/A: pobre Draquito, tuvo que enviar a sus tontos guardaespaldas por que iban a abusar de él, jejeje ^__^), Ron estaba listo a pelear, pero Hermione intervino –desmayus- los gorditos cayeron al suelo totalmente inconscientes –creo que ahora no tienes con que defenderte- dijo Ron algo agradecido, por que sabía que contra semejantes gorilas no tenia posibilidad de ganar –eso crees Weasley, updalius- Crabbe y Goyle se levantaron, Draco había utilizado un contrahechízo –que esperan ? peleen- Crabbe le pego un puño a Ron en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, pero este se recompuso fácilmente y le devolvió el golpe, esta vez en su nariz, se la reventó y al salir la sangre este se desmayo (N/A: el pobre le tiene miedo a la sangre ;__;), Draco se lleva una mano a la cabeza, no puede creer que sea tan idiota como para temerle a la sangre, sabia que era idiota, pero no tanto, Goyle fue en busca de Ron, le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla y un puño en un ojo, Ron le dio 3 puños en la cara y uno en el estomago, pero eso no era suficiente para vencer a ese gorila, Goyle le dio de nuevo y Ron callo a los pies de Hermione, quien miraba la pelea atónita, cuando por fin reacciono se dirigió hacia Goyle, quien no lo noto por que estaba jugando con una mosca (N/A: Pobre tonto, será que así pasa sus tiempos libres ? ^__^U) le dio una patada en sus partes nobles y se fue hacia Ron, Draco muy indignado por la estupidez de su amigo se fue seguido por él –Ron, estas bien ?- dijo la chica un poco preocupada –creí que nunca me volverías a hablar- dijo el mencionado con una sonrisita en sus labios –no seas tonto, te encuentras bien?- quiso saber –si, creo que solo tengo una costilla rota y perdí un ojo- respondió con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro –ven, te voy a llevar a la enfermería-.  
  
Al llegar a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey acomodo a Ron en una de las camas e interrogo a Hermione –me podría decir que es lo que ha pasado señorita Granger ?-la mencionada estaba nerviosa, no sabía que contestar y esa excusa que Ron se invento sobre el sauce boxeador no era muy convincente que digamos, en ese momento entro la profesora McGonagall, ahora no podría mentir y castigarían a Ron y también a ella –señorita Granger, que ha pasado ?- la profesora tenía un rostro de enfado, pero a la vez de preocupación, Hermione dudo en contestar, pero sabía que la profesora McGonagall no dejaría de preguntar –profesora, todo fue culpa de Malfoy- "que tonta eres Mione, seguro te creerán" pensó sarcásticamente –Malfoy me estaba insultando y .............. – cuando hubo terminado, la profesora estaba furiosa –señorita Granger, me tiene muy desilusionada, pudo haber llamado a un profesor en vez de dejar pasar este insidente, la espero en mi despacho mañana a la hora del almuerzo y que también vaya el señor Weasley- y dicho esto se fue, Ron estaba totalmente dormido, "me va a odiar cuando le diga que le conté todo a la profesora".  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Bueno, ya se que no esta muy largo pero ......................., si les parece asqueroso, dejen reviews, si les gusto, dejen reviews y si me van a mandar regalitos, dejen reviews ^__^!!!  
  
Ahora si, a contestar los REVIEWS !!!  
  
MARIANA SALAZAR: espero que este también sea precioso y te guste, ya que no quiero que me bajes puntos ;__;. Tambien son mi pareja NUMBER ONE ¡!!  
  
JENNY: si ¡!! Hacen tan linda pareja ........ Me alegro que la pases bien leyendo mi fic ¡!! Ya que yo la paso muy bien escribiéndolo  
  
ALPHA: ya veras cual es el plan, en este capi se realizo una parte sin que Harry tuviera que intervenir ¡!! En los próximos veras mas del plan ¡!!  
  
BLACK_WITCH: Draco tiene muchísimo que ver en le plan, ya lo veras, te tocara esperar otro ratico, jejeje, aunque en este capitulo ayudo un poquito. No se si Ron y Hermi queden juntos, todo depende, jejeje y del otro tema, claro que te ayudo ¡!!! (a menos que ya te hayan ayudado, jejeje)  
  
FENÍXIA: en mi opinión, Hermione siempre a estado y estara enamorada de Ron, nunca de Harry y en este fic sera igual ¡!!!  
  
CAMILA GRANGER: gracias ¡!!! Me hizo muy feliz tu reviews ¡!!!  
  
HERMIONE WEASLEY: sip, Harry tenia que ahcer algo, sino, nunca se uniran esos 2 y espero que Hermione quede como tu fic pero con un "de" demas, Hermione DE Weasley, jejeje  
  
HERMIONE 12, AIWE, LEIA-PANDORA, MINARO, RON'S LOVER  
  
Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, y les regalo muchas grajeas de todos los sabores !!!  
  
Cuídense y dejen reviews 


	4. reparticion de castigos

Capitulo #5: Repartición del castigo  
  
-te encuentras bien ?- su voz sonaba con tono preocupado –si, Mione, gracias- Ron acababa de despertar, estaba un poco confuso y adolorido –creyó tu excusa ?- pregunto este, un poco impaciente –no, Ron, no pude mentirle a la profesora McGonnagall, le he dicho todo- su voz estaba apagada y Ron la miraba con cara de incredulidad –estas loca Hermione, sabes cual será nuestro castigo !!!?, seguro nos pondrán a lavar de forma muggle los baños de la enfermería !!!- Mione asintió, seguro ese sería su castigo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, eso no le importaba y tampoco le importaba los puntos que le quitarían a Gryffindor, lo único que le importaba era Ron, si no le hablaba antes, ahora mucho menos lo iba hacer, un silencio molesto se apodero del lugar, hasta que fue roto por alguien que entro –ya te encuentras bien ?- era Harry que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ron asintió –si, pero no me salve del castigo- Harry sonrió –les traje algo para que desayunen, ya que por andar peleando no comieron nada- sus amigos le sonrieron –gracias Harry- dijo Ron y luego Hermione habló –como sabias que estábamos aquí ?- Harry seguía sonriendo –todo Hogwarts sabe de su pelea con Malfoy y supuse que después de esa golpiza estarían aquí- la chica asintió, eso era lógico – pero por que no estas lastimada ?- quiso saber Harry –yo no pensaba pelear Harry y si Ron no hubiera llegado, nadie estaría aquí- Ron frunció el entrecejo –ah si, pero si Hermione no hubiera abierto su boca no estaríamos castigados- esta asintió, aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía que era cierto y no quería discutir mas.  
  
Al día siguiente, Ron salió de la enfermería y se dirigió junto con Hermione al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, como era de suponerse, Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas estaban allí, pero no estaban solo ellos, había otra persona, sentada en un gran sofá dándoles la espalda –ya esta mejor señor Weasley ?- Ron asintió –si profesora McGonagall- esta le sonrió –bueno, dado el caso de que son tantos los castigados, los dividiremos en grupos y les quitare 10 puntos a cada uno- todos prestaban mucha atención para saber con quien y que les tocaría –el señor Crabbe y el señor Goyle lavaran los baños de la enfermería al estilo muggle- Ron dio un suspiro de alivio –como si les fuera fácil lavarlos con magia- le murmuro Mione a Ron, este sonrió, su amiga tenía toda la razón –señorita Granger- prosiguió la profesora Mcgonagall –usted y el señor Weasley lavaran el cuarto de trofeos y recuerden que es de forma muggle- Hermione y Ron asintieron, eso era mucho mejor que lavar los baños de la enfermería –y el señor Malfoy lavara la mazmorra #8 junto con la señorita Weasley- Ron estaba sorprendido, "por que habrán castigado a Ginny ?" "ese maldito de Malfoy, espero que no le haga nada" pensó el chico pelirrojo –mañana después de la comida los espero en sus respectivos lugares de castigo, allí los esperaran los encargados de las zonas- Hermione interrumpió a la profesora –quienes son profesora McGonagall- esta le sonrió –en los baños de la enfermería obviamente estará la señora Pomfrey, en la mazmorra estará el profesor Snape y en la sala de trofeos se encontrará en señor Filch. Y si no hay mas preguntas, pueden retirarse-.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________fin del capitulo_______________________________  
  
ya se que esta muy corto y algo bobo, pero prometo que el otro será mejor ¡!!  
  
Gracias por los Reviws, en el próximo capitulo los contesto por que tengo prisa  
  
Cuídense y dejen Reviws ¡!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Cumpliendo un castigo ?

Capitulo #6 Cumpliendo un castigo ???  
  
-Ginny, ven- Ron salió detrás de su hermana para hablar con ella- por que te castigaron ?- Ginny le dijo –explote un caldero- Ron la miro atónito- pero si eres muy buena en pociones, como lo explotaste ?- Ginny solo le sonrió y se fue, al voltear la esquina, Harry la esperaba –y bien ?- pregunto este- te castigaron ?- Ginny lo miro –si- este sonrió –perfecto !!!- Ginny negó con la cabeza – no creas Harry, como habían tantos castigados nos dividieron y lamentablemente no me toco con ellos- el chico se quedo sorprendido –entonces con quien te toco- Ginny bajo la mirada –con Malfoy- Harry no lo podía creer, no solo se estaba arruinando el plan y había hecho que a Ginny la castigaran, sino que la puso con el ser mas detestable de Hogwarts, bueno, después de Snape –no se puede hacer nada ?- pregunto, ella negó –lo único sería que también te hicieras castigar y que tuvieras suerte de que te toque con ellos- Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió –no quiero ser un mal tercero, si va a pasar algo entre ellos, no pasara si estoy ahí, no creo que se arriesguen a ser vistos- ella sonrió, Harry tenía muy buenos planes, aparte de lindo, también era inteligente !!!  
  
Al otro día, después de la cena, cada quien se encamino hasta su lugar de castigo, Ginny bajo sola hacia las frías mazmorras y se arrepintió de no haberse llevado una capa o algún jersey, al entrar en la mazmorra #8, ya estaba temblando de frío, vio que aun no llegaban ni Snape ni Draco, así que decidió sentarse en un gran sofá que había allí, sintió cuando abrieron la puerta, era Snape, con su habitual cara de enfado y al verla, no la mejoro para nada –muy puntual señorita Weasley, creo que esta vez no le podré quitar puntos- Ginny sonrió, era la primera vez que veía que el profesor mas frío de todo Hogwarts no tuviera razón para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, en ese momento entro Draco, con su habitual aire de superioridad –señor Malfoy, a llegado un poco tarde- Draco lo miró –discúlpeme profesor Snape, estaba en la biblioteca realizando la tarea que nos dejo en la clase de pociones- Snape asintió –bueno señor Malfoy, me alegra que alguien sea responsable con sus deberes- dijo eso mirando a Ginny, cosa que no le extraño, pues aunque fuera una de las mejores en la clase y nunca faltara con las tareas, Snape no dejaría de creer que era un fraude –bueno señor Malfoy, ayude a limpiar el desorden que ocasionó ayer en la mañana la señorita Weasley- Draco asintió, y con un movimiento de la varita, Snape hizo aparecer varios baldes, cepillos y trapos para que limpiaran de la forma mas detestable y complicada, la forma muggle, después de que Malfoy miro con asco las cosas, espero a que Ginny empezara, ella no sabía por que, pero algo le decía que Malfoy no sabía utilizar las cosas muggles, es mas, creía que ni siquiera sabía limpiar de forma mágica, después de un rato de limpiar y limpiar el suelo (el cual estaba lleno de un liquido verdoso), Snape decidió irse a tomar un poco de café y darse un baño, por lo que dejo a Draco encargado de cuidar que Ginny cumpliera su castigo, al irse, el chico se sentó en el escritorio en el que antes estaba su profesor, dejando a Ginny trabajando sola, cuando el suelo ya estaba lleno de espuma del jabón, la chica se decidió parar para hablar con Draco –no piensas cumplir tu castigo ?- lo interrogo ella –con solo tener que verte ya lo estoy cumpliendo-le contestó este con aire despectivo, la chica lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, por lo cual Malfoy le dijo –termina de limpiar, para que nos podamos ir- esto le dio mas aún furia a Ginny "quien me cree, su elfo domestico ?" pensó, tiro el cepillo que tenia en la mano con demasiada fuerza, eh hizo que rebotara contra el suelo, esto a Draco no le dio mucha gracia, la chica ya se dirigía a la puerta, no pensaba limpiar mas, por lo que Draco se bajó del escritorio y la siguió para detenerla, ya la estaba alcanzando cuando esta giró para decirle quien sabe que cosa, haciendo que sus caras quedaran a menos de 30 centímetros de distancia, la chica se quedó paralizada, nunca se había encontrado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera uno de sus hermanos, Draco la estaba mirando, esto provoco que se sonrojara levemente, bajo su mirada, pues si lo seguía viendo se sonrojaría notoriamente, después de un ratito de mirar al suelo y sentir la mirada de Draco, este le alzó la cara con una de sus manos y con la otra la cogió de la cintura llevándola hasta él, Ginny empezó a temblar, no sabía si del frío que estaba haciendo o por los nervios que sentía, los labios de Draco se empezaron acercar a los de ella, esta cerro los ojos, sabía lo que iba a pasar, sus labios rozaron, era su primer beso, no sabía que hacer, Draco al notar esto (ya que no pasaba nada) decidió tomar el control absoluto, sacó la lengua, y Ginny al notar esto, se puso mas nerviosa, pero le dio permiso de entrar en busca de la suya, se besaron suavemente, el chico la acerco mas a él, pero con demasiada delicadeza, como si al primer movimiento brusco esta se pudiera desarmar, ella colocó ambos brazos en el cabello de su pareja y este le empezó acariciar con una mano la espalda y con la otra su mejilla, Ginny aún temblaba, lo que hizo que Draco la cogiera mas fuertemente, después de un rato de besarse suavemente, Ginny lo empezó a besar con mas pasión, Draco la intento llevar al sofá donde esta había estado sentada esperando a que llegará, pero al menor movimiento, cayeron al suelo, ya que este estaba lleno de jabón, esto no les importo, siguieron besándose hasta que Draco se separó un poco de ella, Ginny pensó que le iba a decir cualquiera de sus habituales insultos por besarlo –te amo- le dijo este provocando que la chica se quedara paralizada nuevamente, eso no se lo esperaba, pero después de un rato reacciono, Draco pensó que lo iba a rechazar, pero la chica se le tiró al pecho y después de acomodar su cabeza en él le dijo –yo también te amo-.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Me gusto mucho este capi !!! no se si me salió bien la parte romántica, pero en mi opinión, esa parejita es divina !!! y este capi esta un poquito mas largo !!!  
  
  
  
Gracias a:  
  
MYRTLE: Gracias por el consejito, aunque no lo entendí muy bien, jejeje y como que no importa que Draco se lastime ??? si algo le pasara ..... yo iria a curarlo !!!  
  
MINARO: así es la vida, pero lo lastimaron por defender a Hermione, causa justa, jejeje  
  
LEIA-PANDORA: yo tambien le daría un besito a Ron mientras duerme y despierto también, jejeje (no le cuenten esto a Drakin que se pone celoso, jejeje)  
  
JENNY: acá esta la respuesta de tu preguntita, esto iba a pasar con Draco y Ginny  
  
MELLIZA: gracias por opinar así de mi fic, además de no ser por vos, no lo habría publicado, GRACIAS !!!  
  
MARIANA SALAZAR: bueno amiga, ya vez, en el castigo si paso algo romántico, jejeje,  
  
vamos a ver si Hermi y Ron hacen algo, jejeje, o solo pelearan (como es costumbre) todo depende de sus Reviws !!!  
  
  
  
Bueno, dejen reviews, sin ellos no hay mas capítulos !!! así que pulsen ese lindo botoncito morado y dejen sus comentarios !!! 


	6. Revelaciones

Capitulo #7 Revelaciones  
  
En la sala de trofeos nada era igual que en las mazmorras –YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO MIONE- dijo Ron un tanto alterado, ya llevaban un buen rato en esa pelea –SI EL IDIOTA DE FILCH NO ME REGAÑA POR COMO LO HAGO, MUCHO MENOS LO PUEDES HACER TU-.  
  
Filch se había ido por que escucho intrusos en el cuarto de arriba, seguro era otra vez Peeves, ya llevaban 3 horas desde que empezaron a cumplir su castigo y casi el mismo tiempo lo llevaban peleando  
  
-PUES HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, YA NO PIENSO SEGUIR PELEANDO CONTIGO, ERES UN INMADURO Y RIDÍCULO RONALD WEASLEY-.  
  
Este comentario afecto a Ron, no le importo que le dijera ridículo o inmaduro, lo que le dolió fue que le dijera su nombre completo y en ese tono, solo lo había llamado así una vez y no se hablaron en 2 meses y eso no era lo que quería, lo que quería era .... era ..... que era lo que quería ?, su rostro se torno de molesto a triste, realmente lo estaba. Hermione lo noto, le quería pedir disculpas, pero en realidad ella era la que las merecía, al fin y al cabo, ella solo le había dado un consejo para que realizara su castigo de una forma mas rápida y "limpia".  
  
-solo quería ayudar- susurro la chica, Ron la alcanzo a oír entonces se decidió a hablar, Hermione estaba feliz, por fin Ron había aceptado que él había tenido la culpa.  
  
-ya acabe, nos podemos ir- Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, sinceramente creía que se disculparía con ella, esto la desilusionó bastante, pero al fin aceptó, con un movimiento de las varitas, la chica hizo desaparecer los trapos y baldes, para luego dirigirse a su sala común junto con su "amigo" Ron.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común ya no había nadie, Hermione se despidió de Ron para irse a dormir, pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que subió cabizbaja las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas. Después de que Mione subió este se quedó sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones que miraban a la chimenea, así se quedo unos 10 minutos, pensando en Hermione y en esa idiota pelea, mientras miraba como el fuego consumía la leña en la chimenea.  
  
-que pasó esta vez ?- al oír esa voz, el chico se sobresalto mucho, volteo a mirar y ahí estaba su amigo Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-esta tarde como para que estés despierto- dijo Ron con tono burlón  
  
-lo mismo digo- le contesto Harry con una gran sonrisa –que paso esta noche ?- lo volvió a interrogar su amigo  
  
-lo mismo de siempre, peleamos toda la noche- respondió el chico con un tono triste en su voz, cosa que decepcionó a Harry, no había pasado nada, eso quería decir que no resulto su plan (N/A: pobre Harry ;__;, si, si, ya vuelvo, pero hace ratito que no interrumpía !!!).  
  
-y esta vez por que fue- quiso saber Harry –por una gran estupidez Harry, no soporte que se creyera mejor que yo y nos empezamos a gritar cosas idiotas, hasta que me dijo que era un ridículo inmaduro y .........- Harry lo interrumpió –Ronald Weasley ?- pregunto, este sabía que no había nada que le doliera mas que Hermione cuando le decía su nombre completo, mientras que siempre lo llamaba de una forma tierna como Ronnie o algo así, Ron asintió y unas rebeldes lagrimas se le escaparon, bajando por sus mejillas.  
  
-si la quieres tanto deberías pedirle perdón- le aniño Harry, para sorpresa de este, Ron no reclamo por eso, en vez de eso asintió –de verdad te gusta Mione ?- preguntó Harry, aunque sabía que la respuesta era un gran si, Ron habló –no Harry, no me gusta- ante esto el mencionado quedó pasmado, esta vez lo había dicho de una forma muy segura, esta vez si quedo convencido de la respuesta de su amigo, aunque no se lo creía, como había dejado de gustarle tan rápido ? –la quiero, que digo, la AMO- esto último lo digo con la voz en un tono considerablemente alto, esto impresiono mucho a Harry, pero se alegró demasiado, no solo por saber que se había equivocado de palabra, sino por que realmente quería que sus amigos estuvieran juntos, no había nadie mejor para Hermione que Ron y viceversa.  
  
-quieres un consejo ?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes, Ron, que ya se había secado las lagrimas soltó una pequeña risa burlona –de alguien que nunca ah salido con una chica ?, jajaja eso suena gracioso, pero por que no, cual ?- esto ultimo lo dijo un poco mas serio –ve, búscala y dile lo que sientes por ella- Ron lo pensó un momento, eso era lógico –pero Harry ... esta en el dormitorio de chicas, además ya debe estar dormida- Harry sonrió –no te estoy diciendo que ahora, solo que cuando sientas que es el momento se lo dices- Ron, cambiando de tema le dijo a Harry –vamos ya a dormir, si nos ve algún prefecto nos quitara puntos, además que mañana a primera Hora tenemos clase doble de pociones con Slytherin- este asintió, no se quería imaginar a Snape regañándolos y bajándoles puntos delante de los Slytherin por que se les pegaron las cobijas.  
  
  
  
Hermione no podía dormir de la rabia que sentía, no podía creer que después de ayudar a Ron para que acabara mas rápido, el la hubiera hecho sentir tan mal, aunque claro, el se llevo su merecido.  
  
  
  
Ron, ya acostado en su cama, no podía dormir pensando en Hermione, en como y cuando le iba a decir sus sentimientos hacia ella, y si lo rechazaba ?, no quería presenciar eso, mejor guardarse todo lo que sentía que ser rechazado, si eso sucediera, como la volvería a ver a los ojos ?, después de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación que compartía con Dean, Neville, Harry y con ese Seamus. Subió por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas, des pues de subir hasta los cuartos de las chicas de quinto curso, busco en la que dormía Hermione junto con Lavender y Parvati, dudó mucho en tocar, cuando se disponía hacerlo, se arrepentía, así estuvo un tiempo, hasta que por fin se decidió a tocar, pero no fue necesario, Hermione abrió la puerta  
  
-que haces aquí ?- preguntó Ron –es mi cuarto, no ?- dijo la chica y luego le pregunto –tu que haces aquí ?- Ron dudó, no sabía que decirle –pensé que podríamos hablar un rato- Mione lo miró dudosa –para eso tienes a Harry en la misma habitación- inmediatamente Ron le contestó –es que no tengo sueño y Harry ya hace rato que se durmió- la chica lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido –de que quieres hablar ?- preguntó –vamos a la sala común ?- la invito –no creo que podamos hablar acá- Hermione asintió.  
  
Bajaron a la sala común, que estaba totalmente a oscuras, Hermione al ver que Ron no llevaba varita, sacó la suya y prendió la chimenea  
  
-para donde ibas ?- quiso saber Ron, Hermione lo miró con cara de no entender –ibas a salir de tu habitación, para donde ibas ?- Hermione se puso algo nerviosa –a las cocinas, tengo algo de hambre- el chico sonrió –ya se te quito eso de la pedo ?- la chica se asombró de que se hubiera creído esa mentira –no es pedo, Ron, es P.E.D.D.O y si, me doy cuenta de que los elfos no quieren ser libre, cosa que es absurda, pero ........ de eso no me ibas hablar o si ?- Ron negó con la cabeza –entonces de que ?- Ron dudo por un segundo, luego dijo –te quería pedir disculpas Mione, soy un tonto- Hermione sonrió –si que lo eres- Ron también sonrió –entonces me disculpas ?- Hermione dudó –bueno, vale, pero prométeme una cosa- –que cosa ?- la chica volvió a sonreír –que si volvemos a pelear, tendré permiso de convertirte en un escreguto de cola explosiva- Ron lo pensó por un momento –esta bien, acepto, pero también tengo una condición- Hermione se asombro –cual condición ?-.  
  
Ron, que había permanecido parado todo el tiempo, se sentó en el sofá en que estaba la chica, esta se ruborizo un poco, pero no se le noto.  
  
-cual condición ?- lo volvió a interrogar, Ron no contesto, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Ron se decidió, se levanto del sofá y se puso en frente de ella, le cogió la mano, le levanto el mentón y la beso, Hermione se paró y lo abrazo por el cuello y después, Ron se separó.  
  
-aceptas mi condición ?- le pregunto, Hermione le dio otro beso –tomo eso como un si- dijo este con una gran sonrisa en su sonrojada cara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: no me quedo tan bien como esperaba, pero no me choca, además me sobrepase, lo pensaba hacer de 3 hojas de word, pero mi imaginación voló y quedo de 5.  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:  
  
LEIA-PANDORA: jejejeje, gracias, pero a mi si me encanta esas parejita !!!, además me alegro de que te sepas el duelo, jejeje  
  
MINARO: bueno, en realidad pasó mas de media hora, pero .... si, esos si que van rapido, jejeje  
  
ARWEN: yo también espero que duren juntitos, ya que a mi me encanta esa parejita  
  
MELLIZA: si, es solo un castigo, pensé que sería de la única forma que quedarían solos, jejeje, gracias !!! me encanta que te haya gustado todo !!!, espero que también este te guste  
  
SORCERESS LINA: bueno, Ron y Hermi si son lentos, pero admitámoslo, Draco y Ginny van muy rapido, jejeje.  
  
JENNY: gracias !!!, realmente estaba preocupada de cómo había salido la parte romántica, ya que no tengo mucho romanticismo en mi cabecita.  
  
  
  
Ahora, opriman ese lindo boton morado y dejen REVIEWS !!!!!! por favor. 


	7. Anuncios

Capitulo 8  
  
  
  
Anuncios  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-y que paso ?- quiso saber su amiga –ya les dije que luego les contaba, hay mucha gente- dijo Ginny.  
  
  
  
Estaban en el gran comedor desayunando Ginny y sus amigas, aun no llegaban ni Ron, ni Hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry se le acerco a Ginny para hablar, esta supuso que sería por lo del plan –Ginny, podemos hablar un momento- esta asintió, pero como estaba acompañada por sus fieles amigas de cuarto año de Gryffindor, Sussan Toodle y Fiona Spenccer, Harry agregó –a solas- al oír esto se puso muy nerviosa, sus amigas le sonrieron –ahora vuelvo chicas- y dicho esto se paro y camino junto con Harry hasta salir del comedor, este le guió hasta un cuarto que estaba cerca, al entrar, Harry cerro la puerta, cosa que puso mas nerviosa a la chica  
  
  
  
–de .... de que quieres hablar Harry ?- este le sonrió "es ahora o nunca" pensó –Ginny, eh .... yo .... este ....- esta lo miro algo intrigada "no seas tonto, díselo de una vez, sabes que te corresponde" le dijo una voz en su cabeza – si ? – pregunto la chica – Ginny, este ..... estoyenamoradodetiyquieroqueseasminovia- al terminar, Harry ya estaba rojo –no te entiendo Harry- este tomo aire – estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novia- la chica se sorprendió mucho –Harry, lo siento, pero ...... ya no me gustas y ..... este ..... estoy saliendo con alguien- este se decepciono mucho "si, claro me iba a corresponder" pensó con rabia –no importa, entiendo- Ginny asintió y se dirigió a la puerta y salió dejando a Harry solo.  
  
  
  
-que haces aquí Malfoy- este la miro de forma despectiva –busco algo- dijo sin importancia –que estas buscando en esta mesa, peleas ?- este sonrió –no se, no te importa sangre-sucia- Ron se levantó –no le hables así Malfoy- este sonrió –ahora defiendes a tu novia Weasley ?, pero que tierno- Ron se puso colorado, no se sabe si por la rabia o de la vergüenza, o por ambas –a quien buscas- repitió Hermione- si tanto lo quieres saber Granger, busco a mi pareja- ron soltó una carcajada –pues entonces creo que te equivocaste de mesa, ninguna Gryffindor sería tan tonta como para salir contigo- esta vez el que se rió fue Draco –te equivocas Weasley, muchas Gryffindor quieren salir conmigo , el caso es que solo busco una en especial- Ron lo miro sorprendido y Hermione agrego –solo un Troll se atrevería a salir contigo- este la miro –en serio ?, pues eso veremos- se alejo un poco, para que no lo molestaran mas –quien crees que esta saliendo con Malfoy, Ron- este negó con la cabeza –no se, pero debe ser una chica muy tonta como para fijarse en él-.  
  
  
  
Harry entro en el gran comedor con la cabeza gacha y con aspecto triste, al notar que allí estaban sus amigos se sentó  
  
  
  
-te vez mal Harry- dijo Ron –si Harry, que te pasa ?- dijo Hermione.  
  
  
  
cuando este les iba a contar todo lo que habló con Ginny, Dumbledor se levantó, era extraño que este hablara en el desayuno  
  
  
  
-buenos días alumnos- todos se callaron para oírlo mejor –se que es extraño que les hable a estas horas, pero es importante- todos empezaron a murmurar, pero Dumbledor prosiguió –se acercan las pruebas de quidditch, así que los interesados en pertenecer al equipo de su casa deberán practicar y luego la profesora Hooch les dirá el día exacto- todos en el gran comedor comenzaron hablar aún mas duro, por lo que Dumbledor tuvo que esperar a que se calmaran un poco –otra cosa es que también se acerca el baile de Halloween, así que a conseguir pareja- al decir eso, todas las chicas se emocionaron y los chicos protestaron, no era muy divertido invitar a una chica a un baile y menos cuando se mantenían en grupos de 5 o mas –el ultimo anunció es que vendrán unos alumnos extranjeros de los 4 colegios mas conocidos del mundo mágico, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, el instituto de Salem y Akihabara, espero que los traten de igual forma como fueron tratados nuestros invitados pasados, ahora si los dejo comer y que tengan un buen dia-.  
  
  
  
-cuantos colegios mas existen ?- preguntó Ron –Hay, no creerías que solo existen 3 colegios en TODO el mundo o si ?- dijo Hermione con su usual tono de sabelotodo –este .... si, no ?, no leo tanto como tu- la chica lo miro con le entrecejo fruncido –y eso es malo ?- quiso saber, Harry ya veía que otra pelea se aproximaba –no, claro que no Hermi- contestó Ron con tono algo meloso, Harry se sorprendió muchísimo, acaso había oído salir de Ron esas palabras ? –eh, chicos- los dos lo miraron –si Harry ?- preguntó Mione –pasa algo entre ustedes dos ?- pero antes de que le pudieran responder, Neville gritó –LLEGAREMOS TARDE A POCIONES !!!-.  
  
  
  
Todos (o casi todos) los de quinto de Gryffindor se levantaron y se fueron corriendo hacia las mazmorras  
  
  
  
-3 ojos de sapo y pongan sus calderos a 29° de temperatura- todos estaban tomando nota –se harán por parejas, Finnigan y Parvati, Thomas y Lavander, Parkinson y Longbottom, ..................................... Malfoy y Potter, y Weasley y Granger- Harry miró con odio a Malfoy y se fue a sentarse a su lado.  
  
  
  
-córtalas bien Potter, es que no sabes hacer nada bien ?- Harry, que estaba haciendo la poción mientras que Malfoy hacia el trabajo mas pesado, gritarle por lo mal que lo hacía, no soporto mas y le dijo casi en un grito –Si No Se Hacer Nada, Es Mejor Que La Hagas Tu !!!- Snape al oír esto se enfado mucho y se dirigió hacia ellos –con que dejándole el trabajo a los demás, eh Potter- Harry lo miró con mas odio que nunca –profesor, el que esta haciendo la poción solo soy yo- respondió –tras de conchudo mentiroso, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y hablaremos después de clases sobre su castigo- "este día no puede ir peor, NO puede" pensó.  
  
  
  
Al salir de pociones, Harry ya había conseguido que le quitaran otros 50 puntos mas y que fuera ridiculizado en frente de todos los Slytherin.  
  
  
  
-Siempre es así Harry, no entiendo por que te preocupas tanto- le dijo Ron –si Harry, además ya los recuperare en Aritmancia y Transformaciones- repuso Hermione –si, además eso no es lo que me importa- sus amigos lo miraron con impaciencia –es lo que les quería decir en el comedor antes de que Dumbledor hablara, es que ....- pero (como cosa rara cuando quieres platicar algo serío con tus amigos) llegó Lavander junto con Parvati –muévanse chicos, o se perderan la grandiosa clase que hoy habrá en adivinación- dijo Lavander –si, la profesora Trelawney le predecirá el futuro a cada uno de nosotros, vamos rápido !!!- y dicho esto, las 2 "mocositas" chicas, se fueron –genial, otra vez me voy a morir, esta vez por que será ?- dijo Harry con tono de voz decepsionante –no lo sé, pero alégrate, hoy no morirás decapitado, eso fue la semana pasada- dijo Ron, cosa que provoco Harry se rieran junto con él, pero Hermione no se rió –chicos, déjense de bobadas y mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde, hay miren la hora- se despidió de Harry e inconscientemente le dio un beso (obviamente en la boca) a Ron, cosa que dejó atónito a ambos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTA: en el próximo capitulo me demorare un poco por que entre a exámenes y me tienen harta y no me da mucho tiempo para escribir.  
  
espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me choca, pero eh escrito mejores, jejejejejejeje, si les gusto, me mandaran grajeas, ranas de chocolate, brujitas fritas, pasteles en forma de calderos, plumas de azúcar o un Draco en toalla, vestido o como sea, mándenmelas a polgaravendano@hotmail.com o simplemente dejen un reviews, si por el contrario lo aborrecen, me mandaran maldiciones imperdonables, escrogutos, a Snape riéndose, o a Voldy bailando los gorilas, dejen reviews o mándenselos a mi Hermana Belldandy, jejejejejeje.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:  
  
  
  
THURINGWETHIL: me alegra que te gustara tanto, me parece que fue el mejor capi que escribí (el de D/G), si a mi también me gusto lo de ridículo, inmaduro Ronald Weasley, por algo lo puse, nuevamente gracias por leer mi fic !!!  
  
  
  
GATA LUNAR: me encanta que te guste mi fic, hago lo que puedo, pero no te pongas agresiva, no quiero que se derrame mi linda sangrecita ;__; ahora te das cuenta que si funciono en alguien ???  
  
  
  
LEIA-PANDORA: bueno, me alegro mucho por lo de la academia, por fin !!!! y lo de la canción .......... aun no eh oído la original, jejejeje, que bien que te guste el fic, pero que pena que no te pueda complacer con lo de las 7 hojitas, fueron solo 4, pero para el otro intentare hacerlo así de largo.  
  
  
  
RON'S LOVER: si, también opino que: esa pareja esta SUPERIHIPERMEGACUATICAMENTELINDO !!!!!, también estamos de acuerdo en que los opuesto se atraen y que la pareja Harry/Hermi no tiene sentido, espero que también te guste este capi.  
  
  
  
MYRTLE: gracias por tu comentario sobre mi historia *Poli se sonroja* espero que te siga gustando así. Tranquila que Harry no se queda solito o al menos no va a quedar desconsolado, jejeje y si, Ginny nos quito a Draco, pero prestémoselo un ratico, jejeje.  
  
  
  
AINAERINIEL DE MIRKWOOD: hay, que nick mas extraño, de donde lo sacaste ???, es muy original. Bueno, ya veras la cara que pondra Harry y compañía cuando se enteren, jejeje, es que me la imagino, jejeje y si, Ron y Hermi son la pareja perfecta.  
  
  
  
ARWEN: bueno, a mi me gustan esa parejitas muchísimo, por eso las uní, jejeje, tranquilízate, a Harry NUNCA, pero NUNCA lo pondría con la Choncha, yo también la odio.  
  
  
  
CAMILA GRANGER: bueno, la relación entre Draquito y Ginny si me la había imaginado (en realidad desde que leí el segundo libro), me alegra que te guste.  
  
  
  
ALI: bueno, que lastima que te diera igual lo de Ginny y Draco, a mi me encanto !!!! creo que es lo mejor que eh escrito, pero me alegro de que te guste lo demás, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.  
  
  
  
EOEYN HIJA DE EOMUND: que bien que te haya gustado, deja review si este también te gusto y si no ............. también, jejeje. 


	8. La predicción de Trelawney

Capitulo #9  
  
la predicciÃ³n de Trelawney  
  
  
  
El acostumbrado aroma de la sala de adivinaciÃ³n estaba mas incrementado, las lÃ¡mparas tenÃ­an sus habituales paÃ±oletas y cerca del sillÃ³n con orejas en el cual la profesora Trelawney se sentaba, estaba rodeado de cojines, en los cuales estaban sentados los alumnos, pero habÃ­a uno que se acercaba mas a ella, en el que se encontraba el alumno al cual se le harÃ­a la predicciÃ³n.  
  
  
  
-oh, pero que veo, mi ojo interior esta mas claro que nunca, alguien al cual quieres mucho tendrÃ¡ un grave accidente en el que fÃ¡cilmente puede morir- dijo la profesora con su habitual aire de tragedia a Seamus â€"ojala fuera el- murmuro Ron, Harry lo mirÃ³ asombrado, Seamus y Ron se llevaban muy bien hasta .... â€"no habrÃ¡s creÃ­do lo que te dije sobre Seamus y Mione, verdad ?- Ron lo mirÃ³ â€"pues ..... en realidad si- Harry se riÃ³ â€"Ron, no seas tonto o celoso ?, jejeje, solo lo dije para que te decidieras pronto, es que en realidad eres muy lento- este se sonrojo â€"seÃ±or Potter, si no le interesa el futuro de sus compaÃ±eros, tal vez le gustarÃ­a saber el suyo- esto lo dijo la profesora Trelawney con cierto resentimiento â€"supongo- contestÃ³ Harry.  
  
  
  
Se levanto de su cojÃ­n y se abriÃ³ paso entre sus compaÃ±eros para llegar hasta el cojÃ­n que estaba mas aproximado a la profesora, tomo asiento algo resignado, ya sabÃ­a lo que le esperaba, otra predicciÃ³n de muerte.  
  
  
  
-pero que veo- dijo la profesora, cosa que hizo que Parvati y Lavander se acercaran un poco mas â€"esta vez de que morirÃ© ?- preguntÃ³ Harry, Ron se riÃ³ por el comentario de su amigo, lo que ocasiono que Lavender y Parvati lo miraran feo â€"no es gracioso seÃ±or Potter, deberÃ­a tener mas seriedad en lo que se refiere a su futuro- le reprendiÃ³ Trelawney â€"que ve maestra ?- preguntÃ³ Lavander Brown â€"veo, querida mÃ­a, un futuro algo serio para este jovencito, recibirÃ¡ una noticia que le ocasionara un gran problema espiritual, lo que provocara que sus sentimientos se involucren con su estudio y hasta con su aura- Harry soltÃ³ la carcajada, eso era aÃºn mas estÃºpido de lo que pensaba que dirÃ­a, se levantÃ³ y volviÃ³ a su cojÃ­n.  
  
  
  
La clase se estaba alargando mucho y como iban en orden de lista, a Ron, que era el Ãºltimo no le habÃ­a tocado.  
  
  
  
-seÃ±or Weasley, si es tan amable de tomar asiento para poder despejar su aura con mi ojo interno-.  
  
  
  
Este se levantÃ³, y como Harry, se abriÃ³ paso entre sus compaÃ±eros y se sentÃ³ en el cojÃ­n.  
  
  
  
-extraÃ±o futuro, mmm .... si, muy extraÃ±o, estarÃ¡s muy feliz, pero a la vez inseguro e indeciso y eso que tanto haz temido sucederÃ¡, mas pronto de lo que imaginas- Ron la mirÃ³ interrogante, no entendÃ­a nada â€"yo no temo nada, al menos nada que se pueda realizar- contesto este â€"hohohohoho, que niÃ±o tan simpÃ¡tico- se riÃ³ la profesora â€"aunque no lo creas, sucederÃ¡, mi ojo interior nunca se equivoca- inmediatamente, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y muchos otros se empezaron a reÃ­r, era de saberse que las predicciones de la profesora nunca eran ciertas, si alguna se realizaba era por pura coincidencia, Trew, Parvati y Lavander los miraron con cara de querer matarlos y Neville con susto, ya que siempre que pasaba eso les ponÃ­an trabajo extra y el no era muy bueno en adivinaciÃ³n (mas bien no era bueno sino en HerbologÃ­a)  
  
Terminada la clase (osea 20 minutos antes por que la profesora no se aguantaba a Ron y compaÃ±Ã­a), Harry y Ron aÃºn se reÃ­an de las predicciones de la profesora  
  
  
  
-eso que tanto temes te sucederÃ¡- dijo Ron poniendo la voz de Trelawney â€"jejejejejejejejeje, cada dÃ­a esta mas loca, jejeje, pronto la llevaran a San Mungo a un tratamiento psiquiÃ¡trico, jejejeje-dijo esto aguantÃ¡ndose una gran carcajada.  
  
  
  
-jajajajaja, si, mi ojo interior nunca se equivoca, jajajaja, ese ojo necesita unos lentes, jajajajajajajajaja- dijo Harry â€" pero Ron, que es eso que tanto temes ?- quiso saber Harry  
  
-no te habrÃ¡s creÃ­do lo que dijo esa loca o si Harry ?- Ron que aun se aguantaba su carcajada no pudo evitar hablarle a Harry en tono burlÃ³n  
  
  
  
-no es eso, solo tengo curiosidad- dijo este  
  
  
  
-eso, querido mÃ­o, no lo se, mi ojo interior nunca me lo ah mostrado- nuevamente, Ron habÃ­a hablado como Trelawney, cosa que hizo que Harry y este se rieran de una forma muy escandalosa.  
  
  
  
Llegaron a la sala comÃºn y decidieron jugar una partida de snap explosivo, ya que aun tenÃ­an 15 minutos.  
  
  
  
-Ron, ahora si respÃ³ndeme, que pasa entre Hermi y tu- dijo Harry, mientras otra de sus cartas explotaba.  
  
  
  
-este ..... pues ......- dijo Ron, y luego se acerco mas a Harry para que solo el lo escuchara â€"somos novios  
  
  
  
-me alegro Ronnie- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en su cara- solo una semana y ya conseguiste lo que querÃ­as, por fin, aunque hay otras personas que vuelan mas- esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza en sus ojos pero con una gran sonrisa (para disimular).  
  
  
  
-a que te refieres ?- lo interrogo Ron â€"Dean ya se le declaro a Parvati ?- quiso saber  
  
  
  
-no, eso se debe demorar- respondiÃ³ Harry  
  
  
  
en ese momento sintieron gritar a Hermione  
  
  
  
-chicos !!! a que no adivinan que ?- dijo la chica un poco euforica  
  
  
  
-no somos Trelawney Hermi- contesto Harry  
  
  
  
-la profesora Sprout sigue enferma- al ver la cara de sus amigos (perdÃ³n, amigo y novio) agrego â€"no es que me alegre, todo lo contrario, pero como esta haciendo un dÃ­a tan lindo podremos salir !!!-.  
  
  
  
ambos asintieron, guardaron las cartas y salieron por el retrato de la seÃ±ora gorda  
  
  
  
-felicitaciones Hermi, casi no- esta lo interrogo con la mirada, luego miro a Ron preguntÃ¡ndole (con su cara) si era lo que se imaginaba, este asintiÃ³  
  
  
  
-oh, este ...., gracias Harry- dijo esta â€"como va lo tuyo con Ginny ?-.  
  
  
  
-pensÃ© que ya te habÃ­a contado- respondiÃ³ este  
  
  
  
-no, pero felicitaciones !!!- dijo Hermione muy feliz  
  
  
  
-por que no me lo habÃ­as contado Harry ?- preguntÃ³ Ron  
  
  
  
-chicos, vengan y les cuento- acababan de salir del castillo, y Harry los dirigiÃ³ hasta la sombra de un gran Ã¡rbol que estaba cerca al lago â€"Ginny y yo no somos nada- repuso este.  
  
  
  
-y quien es el lento ?- preguntÃ³ Ron â€"si yo soy lento tu eres una tortuga- dijo esto con tono burlÃ³n  
  
-hoy en la maÃ±ana, antes de encontrarme con ustedes, hable con Ginny en el salÃ³n que hay cerca al gran comedor, le dije lo mucho que me gustaba y que si querÃ­a ser mi novia-.  
  
  
  
-hay Harry, mataste a mi hermana, le ocasionaste un infarto, debiste ser menos directo, mas ........- dijo Ron â€"Ron, por favor, deja que termine de hablar- le dijo Hermi en tono cariÃ±oso pero a la vez fuerte  
  
  
  
-que te dijo Harry ?- quiso saber Hermione  
  
  
  
-algo que nunca me espere, pensÃ© que yo le gustaba, pero ....... pero, no se que paso-.  
  
  
  
-te rechazo ?- pregunto Ron con cara de asombro y Harry asintiÃ³  
  
  
  
-no te dijo el motivo Harry ?- dijo Mione  
  
  
  
-si, claro, pero hubiera sido mejor si no lo decÃ­a- repuso Harry  
  
  
  
-pero cual fue ?- quisieron saber sus amigos  
  
  
  
-esta saliendo con alguien- respondiÃ³ Harry  
  
  
  
-QUE !!!!!!!!!!! QUIEN ES HARRY, QUIEN Y YO LO MATO, NADIE PUEDE TOCAR A MI HERMANITA SIN MI PERMISO !!!!!!!!!- dijo Ron sÃºper enojado  
  
  
  
-cÃ¡lmate Ron- le dijo Hermione â€"no ganas nada con gritar o matar a alguien- y por arte de magia (y estoy segura de que NO fue asÃ­) Ron se calmo.  
  
  
  
-Harry, sabes quien es ?- preguntÃ³ la chica temiÃ©ndose la respuesta  
  
  
  
-no Hermi, no quise, ni quiero saber quien es- respondiÃ³ el chico con un tono mas triste de lo que habÃ­a hablado antes-.  
  
  
  
-dijiste que fue antes de encontrarte con nosotros ?- preguntÃ³ Hermione  
  
  
  
-si- afirmo Harry, la chica pensÃ³ un momento y luego se levanto  
  
  
  
-tengo que hablar con alguien, chao chicos- les dio su respectivo beso, en sus respectivas partes y se fue-.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTAS: bueno, este me saliÃ³ un poco mas largo, contando el poco tiempo que tuve para escribirlo, pero el prÃ³ximo prometo que serÃ¡ mas largo.  
  
GRACIAS:  
  
MELLIZA: a mi tambien me gusta que se espabile y que deje sus amores imposibles en el pasado (aunque ni tan imposibles, jejeje).  
  
THURINGWETHI: gracias, me allegro que te haya gustado, a mi tb me gusto lo del besito, jejeje.  
  
ARWEN UNDOMIEL: si, la profe Trew me enseÃ±o el arte de la adivinaciÃ³n, por eso supe, jejejeje, por eso escribi este capi con ella, jejeje, mentiras, solo por casualidad y estamos de acuerdo en que Harry debe entender que Ginny no le conviene y dejarla con Harry.  
  
Bueno, aquÃ­ tienes otro capi, asi que no me puedes matar, jejeje :P  
  
EOWYN HIJA DE EOMUND: si, se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando lo vean, pero te tocara esperar otro poco  
  
MAIKO GRANGER: las grajeas aun no me llegan, espero que lleguen pronto, jejejeje, gracias por leer mi fic.  
  
MYRTLE: yo tambien espero que Ginny cuide de Draco y que el y Harry esten bien. Soy de Colombia !!! y tb de curiosidad, vos de donde sos ?  
  
ALPHA: que bien !!! me alegra que lo hayas hasta impreso *poli se sonroja*  
  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron review, espero que esta vez si los dejen, POR FAVOR !!!!!!!!! dejen r/r. 


	9. Sorpresas

Bueno, realmente no fue tan bueno como lo esperaba, pero es que el colegio me tapa el cerebro y me quita la inspiración.  
  
Con el próximo no me demorare tanto, ya que esta semana termino exámenes!!!!!!  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo las situaciones por las cuales pasan, así que el que me vaya a demandar por favor no lo haga que no tengo plata.  
  
Dedicado una amiga, a la cual le encanta este fic, la pareja Draco/Ginny y que Harry sufra, jejeje, creo que ya sabran quien es.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Capitulo #10  
  
Sorpresas  
  
  
  
-que le pasa a Hermi?- preguntó Harry –por que se fue tan de repente?-.  
  
  
  
Ron negó con la cabeza, aunque suponía a donde iba, era mejor no decirle a Harry.  
  
  
  
-Eh..., Harry, nos toca Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, si quieres le digo a Hagrid que no puedes ir- este asintió, no quería soportar otra vez a Draco y a sus compañeros de Slytherin burlándose de él –bueno entonces nos vemos- y Ron se fue dejando a su amigo solo, sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
-"que no podía ir peor???, Cada vez el día esta peor, no veo la hora de que se acabe, aunque ahora si estoy SEGURO de que no puede irme peor"- se levantó y se fue hacia su sala común, debía estar vacía, así que podría pensar mejor.  
  
  
  
En la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas:  
  
  
  
-que fuiste hacer Mione???- preguntó Ron.  
  
  
  
-averiguar quien llegó primero que Harry- respondió esta  
  
  
  
-y quien???- quiso saber -espero que valga la pena- agregó  
  
  
  
-depende de donde lo mires- dijo Hermione  
  
  
  
-pero quien es???- preguntó un poco impaciente  
  
  
  
-Ginny cambió a Harry por......... por.......-la chica estaba dudando en decirle, no sabia cual sería su reacción y temía por la vida de alguien (bueno, no exageremos, pero casi)  
  
  
  
-dime ya, Hermione, no puede ser tan malo- dijo Ron  
  
  
  
-bueno, bueno ya, ya te digo, Ginny cambió a Harry por Draco Malfoy- y dicho esto se puso muy cerca de Ron (nadie sabe como pueda reaccionar ante tan grave situación, jejejeje)  
  
  
  
-hay Hermi, déjate de bromas y dime de una vez, eso no lo digas ni en chiste- la chica lo miró –es cierto Ron, Ginny esta saliendo con Draco Malfoy- afirmó la chica.  
  
  
  
.Ma.....Malfoy, el Malfoy que conocemos???, Esto es imposible, no, no- dijo Ron tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que su hermana menor NUNCA estaría un (por no decir el peor) enemigo de los Weasley.  
  
  
  
-Ron, cálmate, no es para tanto, digo, son sus gustos no??? Además, puede que no sea tan malo como lo aparenta ser- el chico la miró atónito, nuca hubiera esperado que SU chica hablara así de Malfoy, el chico que les esta haciendo la vida imposible desde que entraron a Howgarts.  
  
  
  
-pero que dices!!! Virginia Weasley me va a tener que oír- Hermione lo miró algo confundida, Ron no se encontraba disgustado, mas bien estaba dolido con su hermana.  
  
  
  
Hagrid salió de su cabaña –chicos, tengo un problema con las calabazas para el baile de navidad, así que tienen la hora libre- normalmente Hermione habría protestado, pero en ese momento solo quería esconder a Ginny de su hermano.  
  
  
  
-le diremos a Harry- preguntó la chica  
  
  
  
-no sé, es mejor esperar hasta la noche, hay que dejarlo descansar un rato, no crees???- dijo el chico pelirrojo  
  
  
  
-si, eso creo, también quieres descansar???- preguntó Mione  
  
  
  
-no, quiero que me digas todo lo que te ha dicho Ginny- dijo Ron  
  
  
  
-no Ron, Ginny no me ha dicho nada, Dennis, el hermano menor de Colin, me lo a dicho-.  
  
  
  
-Cómo se ha enterado???- quiso saber este  
  
  
  
-fácil, Snape lo castigo en una de las mazmorras y al salir de ella, vio lo sucedido- dijo Hermione  
  
  
  
-quieres decir que tan solo fue ayer???- preguntó Ron  
  
  
  
-tan solo fue ayer que???- preguntó una tercera voz detrás de ellos  
  
  
  
-hay, nos asustaste- dijo Hermione  
  
  
  
-si, no vuelvas hacernos eso- afirmo Ron  
  
  
  
-esta bien, me responden la pregunta???- volvió a interrogar la tercera voz  
  
  
  
-es que..... Harry, no sé si te debiésemos decir- dijo Hermione  
  
  
  
-vamos, el día no va a poder estar peor, así que lo soportare- dijo con tono burlón  
  
  
  
-veo que tienes mas ánimos que ahora- dijo su amigo pelirrojo  
  
  
  
-si, al menos Ginny me habrá cambiado por alguien mejor, no??? así que se lo merece- confirmo el chico  
  
  
  
-si, se lo merece- dijo Hermione –Ron, le decimos???-.  
  
  
  
-no sé, supongo que es lo mejor- respondió el chico  
  
  
  
-entonces, que es lo que tan solo sucedió anoche???- preguntó Harry  
  
  
  
-desde anoche, Ginny sale con ese chico- dijo Ron  
  
  
  
-osea que si hubiera sido un poco más rápido.....- sus amigos asintieron –y quien es el afortunado- preguntó Harry entre feliz (por Ginny) y triste  
  
-Draco Malfoy- contesto Hermione  
  
Harry se dejo caer al suelo, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y estas en sus piernas.  
  
  
  
-que sucedió???- quiso saber Ron  
  
  
  
-lo normal Ron, se besaron y se dijeron cuanto se querían- estas palabras afectaron mucho mas a Harry  
  
  
  
-voy a descuartizar a ese Malfoy- dijo Ron  
  
  
  
-eso quiere decir que Malfoy por fin me ganó- dijo Harry con un tono muy triste  
  
  
  
-ella no es un trofeo al que le puedas ganar o perder Potter-.  
  
  
  
-nadie te invito a esta conversación Malfoy, así que si no te gusta te puedes ir yendo- dijo Ron, algo molesto por la aparición de su "cuñado".  
  
  
  
Harry, que aún estaba en el suelo negando la posibilidad de que ese le hubiera quitado a Ginny decidió hablar  
  
  
  
-por primera y última vez me haz ganado Malfoy- y después de decir esto se paro, dispuesto a irse  
  
  
  
-no hables así de ella Potter, a menos que quieras que te las haga tragar- le dijo este con su habitual, pero muy furioso tono de voz  
  
  
  
-te recuerdo Malfoy que no están aquí esos tontos de Crabbe y Goyle para que peleen por ti- le dijo Harry  
  
  
  
-lo sé Potter, pero no necesito de ellos para pelear, digamos que solo sirven para enfrentarse con la basura que no merece que yo lo golpee- Draco miró a Hermione –tu Granger, es mejor que te lleves a tu amigo o que traigas a la señora Pomfrey-.  
  
  
  
-no es necesario Malfoy, admito que esta vez me haz ganado- dijo Harry.  
  
  
  
Al oír esto, Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a irse, eso ya estaba terminado, pero Draco no soporto mas que hablara como si Ginny fuera un objeto, le dio un puño en el labio a Harry.  
  
  
  
-respeta a Ginny, Potter, o te enseño a respetarla- y dicho esto Malfoy se fue, dejando a un Harry, aparte de con un labio roto, con el orgullo destruido.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
NOTAS: Sí!!! 7 hojas, jejeje, bueno, como dije antes, con los demás no me demoraré tanto por que ya termino exámenes, por favor dejen Reviews, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a escribir!!!  
  
Gracias:  
  
Myrtle: bueno, tenes razón, parece un Draco/Ginny (en realidad lo es, obvio), pero se supone que los principales eran Ron y Hermi, haber como le hago para que vuelvan al protagonismo, jejeje  
  
Thuringwethil: mi queridísima Marianna, estamos totalmente de acuerdo, se lo merece ya que ella sufrió mucho por el. Como siempre, gracias por leer mis fics, me haces muy feliz !!!!!  
  
Arwen Undomiel: espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu paseo por la tierra media, aquí tienes otro capi, haber si me libro de vos un ratico, jejeje, no mentiras.  
  
Arwen: bueno, pues aquí tienes, ya se supo la relacion de Ginny y Draco, jejeje, me hubiera gustado verle la cara a Ron y a Harry cuando se enteraron, jejeje.  
  
Maiko Granger: bueno, por fin llegaron las grajeas, gracias !!! lo de Harry, pues si, el pobre ya ha sido muy rechazado, pero bueno ..... no iba a dejar a mi Draco solo, jejeje.  
  
Eowyn hija de Eomund: bueno, si Harry llega a estar enamorado o a tener una pareja en este fic, te aseguro que no sera la ChonCha, eh, perdon la Cho Chang, ya que no hay nadie que la odie mas que yo, asi que tranquila. Y eso de que se te hace costumbre dejarme r/r, por favor, que no se te quite, que esa costumbre me encanta !!!!!  
  
Melliza: pues ahí vez, si pusieron una comica cara cuando se enteraron y ganas no les faltaron de acabar con mi Draco, aunque el aporreado fue otro, jejeje, se me esta volviendo costumbre poner a pelear a Drakin, jejeje.  
  
JS: bueno, la parte del castigo tambien es mi favorita !!!! gracias por dejarme el Review, y si yo te lo deje, es por que en verdad me gusto tu fic !!!!!!!!  
  
Mery!: pues aquí esta, espero que te guste.  
  
Saeta-de-Trueno: a mi tambien me encanta el R/Hr, gracias por leer mi fic, como le digo a Eowyn, ni loca pongo a Harry con la Cho esa, no se lo merece, mas bien solo que mal acompañado, jejeje.  
  
¿cómo se escriben historias? No se, solo me siento y mi imaginación corre (mas bien vuela)  
  
  
  
Bueno, a los que lo leyeron y no dejaron r/r tambien muchísimas gracias y espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Ahora, pulsen el lindo botón morado y dejen sus comentarios, buenos, malos, y si me van a decir en que estoy mal, por favor no sean muy duros, hago lo que puedo 


	10. La llegada

Siento muchisisisisimo no haber escrito antes, y mas después de que les dije que lo haría mas seguido, pero es que hubo un bloqueo mental (N/A: de ello se darán cuenta a continuación) y no se me ocurría nada y si por arte de magia eso sucedía, sucedía para otra historia, así que ténganme un poquito de paciencia, que ya que estoy en vacaciones lo tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.  
  
  
  
Quiero dedicar este fic a 3 de mis mejores amigas, Cecilia, Lalwende y Thuringwethil, ¡¡¡las quiero mucho!!!.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Extraños sentimientos  
  
Por: Polgara  
  
  
  
Capitulo #11: La llegada  
  
  
  
Habían pasado ya 2 días desde la "pelea" entre Draco y Harry, y como era lógico, todo Hogwarts se entero de ello y también de quien era la nueva pareja de Malfoy.  
  
  
  
-¿que pasa aquí? ¿Por que tanto alboroto?- preguntó Hermione, Ron como era el mas alto de los 3, se empino para lograr ver de que se trataba.  
  
  
  
-han puesto un nuevo anuncio- les informo –dice que en 3 días llegarán los alumnos extranjeros-.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡Eso es genial!!!- exclamo Hermione – ¡¡¡por fin podré conocer alumnos Japoneses, será fantástico convivir con ellos!!!-.  
  
  
  
Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados, nunca pensaron que Hermione se pudiera emocionar tanto.  
  
  
  
Ron siguió hablando –como en el año anterior, los esperaremos afuera y perderemos las ultimas 2 clases del día-.  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡Sí!!!- dijo Harry –¡¡¡son pociones y adivinación!!!-.  
  
  
  
-wuaw Harry, no te había visto tan feliz desde el día en que..... ¡¡¡¡¡au!!!!!- el chico pelirrojo fue interrumpido por un fuerte codazo por parte de su novia  
  
  
  
- ¿¿¿que pasa Hermi???- quiso saber, pero al ver la mirada severa de ella, entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Harry, al ver eso, decidió ignorarlos y siguió leyendo el anuncio  
  
  
  
-también dice que en 2 días serán las pruebas de quidditch- informo Harry – sería genial que fueras el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor ¿no crees Ron?-.  
  
  
  
-por supuesto, presentare la prueba, mañana me tendrás que acompañar a entrenar Harry-.  
  
  
  
-¿me estas pidiendo un favor?- quiso saber este  
  
  
  
-creo que no Harry, te esta dando una orden, jejeje y luego dicen que la mandona soy yo- dijo Hermione con cara divertida, lo cual ocasiono que Ron también se riera.  
  
  
  
-yo también presentare la prueba- dijo Ginny quien acababa de llegar hasta donde ellos estaban –será divertido- complemento ella.  
  
  
  
-hay hermanita, nunca, nunca le podrás ganar a esta estrella del quidditch- dijo Ron  
  
  
  
-vamos Ron, ¿quién te crees? ¿Viktor Krum?- le dijo Ginny, comentario que no le agrado a Ron –además, nunca dije que quisiera ese puesto, recuerda que Alicia salió el curso anterior y hay un cupo para cazador- agrego la menor de los Weasley  
  
  
  
-bueno chicos, me voy, Dra..... –pero al ver el rostro de Harry y Ron, dijo rápidamente- alguien me espera, suerte Harry, espero que te escojan como el capitán, también suerte para ti Ron, la necesitaras, jejejeje- y dicho esto, se fue, dejando a un Ron muy enojado y a unos muy divertidos Hermione y Harry.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
  
  
Las pruebas de quidditch ya habían terminado y como era de suponerse, los 2 Weasley clasificaron para el equipo de Gryffindor, al igual que Padma Patil de Ravenclaw que quedo como golpeadora, Terence Black y Hanaa Walker de Hufflepuf como cazadores y Pansy Parkinson, la nueva golpeadora de Slytherin. Y es obvio que Harry quedo como capitán de Gryffindor, al igual que Cho Chang de Ravenclaw, Terence Black de Hufflepuff y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin (N/A: ¡¡¡cómo lo adoro!!! n___n)  
  
  
  
-Felicitaciones chicos- les dijo Hermi a sus 2 amigos al terminar las pruebas- sabia que lo lograrían- y dicho esto le dio un abrazo a ambos y beso a Ron (N/A: ¡¡¡quiero ser Hermione!!!)  
  
  
  
Entraron en el castillo y se fueron directo a su sala común, según Ron por que no quería ver el "espectáculo" que su hermanita estaba haciendo y Harry, bueno, aún le dolía que Ginny hubiera preferido a Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Jugaron un poco de esto y lo otro y hablaron de cómo hacer para que Snape renunciara, claro, todas imposibles y cada vez lo eran más. Después de esto subieron cada cual a sus camas, pues al otro día llegarían los extranjeros, y no se lo querían perder por culpa de algún castigo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Al otro día, estaban en Transformaciones, intentando convertir una pluma en un pájaro, pero la clase fue interrumpida por McGonnagall.  
  
  
  
-niños, se acabo la clase, suban a sus salas comunes, guarden sus cosas y los espero en 5 minutos en el gran comedor-.  
  
  
  
Todos se levantaron e hicieron lo que McGonnagall les pidió y en menos de 10 minutos estaba todo el colegio reunido en el gran comedor, después de esperar un poco, entro Fleur (la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras) con unos 12 niños aproximadamente de todas las edades.  
  
  
  
-como ellos estarán es resto del año con nosotros, también serán seleccionados- dijo Minerva McGonnagall –cuando los llame a lista, caminen hacia acá y se pondrán el sombrero- esta vez lo dijo dirigiéndose a los nuevos alumnos. Saco un gran pergamino y dijo en voz muy fuerte:  
  
  
  
-Conelly Sarah-.  
  
  
  
La chica se paro nerviosa y se dirigió al sombrero e inmediatamente grito:  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!!-.  
  
  
  
-Dufau Cecil- volvió a decir McGonnagall  
  
  
  
Una chica muy linda, de ojos Azul oscuro y cabello cobrizo se levanto y fue hacia el sombrero, Harry se quedo mirándola, era muy hermosa y caminaba muy delicado y elegante.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!- grito el sombrero después de haberlo pensado mucho, por lo cual toda la mesa estallo en aplausos.  
  
  
  
-Foulcault Francoise-.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡RAVENCLAW!!!-.  
  
  
  
-Foy Gabrielle-.  
  
-  
  
¡¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!!-.  
  
  
  
-French Crhistian-  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!-.  
  
  
  
-Hido Inochi-.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!-.  
  
  
  
-Kaji Gendo-.  
  
  
  
Todas las chicas se pusieron a silbarle, era un chico de aproximadamente 16 años, ojos negros y cabello negro y muy musculoso, lo cual hizo que Hermione se le quedara viendo.  
  
  
  
-deja ya de verlo, si tanto te gusta ve y dale un beso- le dijo Ron algo enfadado por el comportamiento de su novia (N/A: aunque no lo parezcan:P)  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡RAVENCLAW!!!- las chicas de todas las casas hicieron protesta, mientras que las de Ravenclaw lo recibían con aplausos.  
  
  
  
-Kurnov Lunsar-.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡RAVENCLAW!!!-.  
  
  
  
-Matsurai Satori-.  
  
  
  
Este fue el turno de que los chicos silbaran, una chica de ojos violeta oscuros, tez blanca y cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura se levanto y se dirigió al sombrero con un elegante y muy fino paso, lo cual le hacia ver más notorio su buen cuerpo.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!- grito el sombrero, esa mesa estallo en aplausos, la chica se dirigió hasta su mesa, Ginny la siguió con la mirada y vio como Su Draco la miraba, lo que ocasiono que la pelirroja se pusiera roja de la furia y alzara el entrecejo.  
  
  
  
-Myers Anna-.  
  
  
  
Nuevamente se levanto una hermosa chica, de ojos verde y cabello rubio ondulado, la cual se llevo muchos piropos por parte de los chicos.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!- la chica se dirigió a su mesa, donde fue recibida por los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan.  
  
  
  
-Vokanna Karrer-  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!!-.  
  
  
  
-Vulvok Pernik-.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!-  
  
  
  
La profesora McGonnagall doblo el pergamino y se llevo al sombrero seleccionador, luego el director se puso de pie y como por arte de magia, todos los alumnos se callaron (N/A: no dudo que haya sido por arte de magia).  
  
  
  
-Espero que se lleven muy bien con sus nuevos compañeros y que los hagan sentir como si fuera su hogar, lo que me recuerda a un chiste de un Troll, un Colacuerno y un Boggart en una cantina.....-. El director mira a su lado y ve la cara severa de McGonnagall –.....el cual se los contare otro día, ahora si, ¡¡¡a comer!!!- concluyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, se pudieron dar cuenta que no mentía al decir que tuve un bloqueo, les prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor y por favor, si me van a decir que esta asqueroso (que es lo mas seguro y no se los reprochare) no me manden un Howler, que mi mama es medio sensible y al oír esos gritos, capaz se nos desmaya.  
  
  
  
Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
  
  
Lalwende  
  
Thuringwethil  
  
Eowyn hija de Eomund  
  
Luli  
  
Rosemon  
  
Anita  
  
Lusy  
  
Celeste  
  
Cora  
  
Ainaeriniel de Mikwood  
  
Leia-Pandora  
  
Melliza  
  
  
  
Ahora si, Gracias a todos por sus reviews y déjenme por favor!!!! Así sea para decir lo asqueroso que quedo, no importa, eso me hace muy feliz. 


	11. Una Extraña Presencia

**Extraños sentimientos  
  
Por: Polgara **

**Capitulo #12: Una extraña presencia.**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la llegada de los extranjeros y no había sucedido nada interesante, las clases se daban igual que antes, aunque ahora, como si siempre hubiera sido así, Snape no era tan exigente con los Gryffindor, aunque aun así no perdía oportunidad para quitarle puntos a estos.

Harry ya había superado totalmente el que Malfoy le hubiera "ganado" algo, es mas, decía que se daba cuenta que en realidad no amaba a Ginny, por otra parte Ron no lograba entender como su hermanita podía salir con ese, Hermione... ella la apoyaba totalmente y controlaba a Ron, aunque ella tampoco entendía como es que se querían 2 personas tan distintas, comenzaba a creer la frase: "los opuestos se atraen".

La temporada de Quidditch pronto iniciaría, por lo que estaban entrenando aun más, Harry parecía aun muy dolido, por lo que los hacia trabajar mas fuerte y seguido, ni las tormentas más fuertes podían dañar el entrenamiento para Harry, estaba decidido a ganarle a Slytherin en el próximo partido, todos lo querían así, incluso Ginny, pero su Capitán estaba exagerando demasiado, Ron intento hablar con el en varias ocasiones, pero era inútil, no escuchaba, el estaba empeñado en ganarle a las serpientes al precio que fuera, pues este año no estaba tan mal el equipo y Harry no le quería dar el lujo a Malfoy de que le ganara en otra cosa.

Ginny se dirigía a las duchas de los vestidores después de una gran sesión de entrenamiento, había quedado realmente sucia, ya que era una tarde de Otoño demasiado húmeda, todo el equipo ya se había ido, se quito su uniforme y se interno bajo el chorro potente de agua caliente; era relajante estar de esa forma y se podría haber quedado así por siempre pero un sonido extraño la hizo cerrar la ducha y tras coger su toalla camino fuera.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pero nadie le respondió(N/A: Lo se, muy típico @.@ pero era eso o nada!!! U.u) por lo cual la chica volvió a preguntar y obtuvo la misma respuesta, asustada se puso algo de ropa y salió de los vestidores.

**=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=**

La hora de la cena no se hizo esperar y Ginny ya estaba sentada en su mesa comiendo todo lo que se le atravesara cuando vio entrar a su hermano y su novia (noticia que no había impactado a nadie pues se veía venir) discutiendo sobre el chico de Japón Gendo Kaji con un ya muy acostumbrado Harry detrás de ellos.

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta Ron!-.

-¿No? Pues parece que te lo quisieras comer con la mirada ¬¬-.

-¡Hay! ¡Deja esos ataques de celos enfermizos Ron!-.

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!-

-Si... como digas- y se sentó la prefecta dándole fin a la discusión.

Ginny los miraba sonriendo... aunque no fuera normal a ella le parecía que se veían encantadores cuando peleaban. De pronto vio al rubio entrar al gran salón acompañado, obviamente, con sus guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, la molesta Parkinson y... la maldita extranjera al lado del chico, nuevamente no pudo evitar ponerse roja del coraje, nadie lo noto, pues Hermione y Ron estaban ya en la etapa de reconciliación y Harry algo ocupado mirando quien sabe que o a quien.

En la mesa de Slytherin Pansy estaba mas fastidiosa que de costumbre ya que Satori (N/A: si no la recuerdan re-lean el cap anterior que esta corto n.nU) le había quitado su puesto en la mesa y ahora ocupaba el lugar al lado de Draco.

-¡Drakin! ¡Dile que me entregue el puesto!-.

-No seas ridícula Parkinson ¿peleando por un lugar en la mesa? Además se supone es publica, no puede ser de tu propiedad- contesto Satori con aire de superioridad.

-Grrrrrrr..... ¬¬-.

**=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=**

-¡¿Si?! ¡¿Y por que estaban tan juntos?!-.

-¿Juntos? O.o simplemente caminaba a mi lado-.

-¡Si! ¡Claro! A otra tonta con ese cuento-.

-¿Estas celosa?-.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY!-.

-Satori es simplemente una compañera-.

-¿Satori? ¿ahora la llamas por su nombres? Mañana que ¿te acostaras con ella ¬¬?-.

-No digas estupideces Virginia y... estoy cansado de esta situación, te veo mañana- y tras esto intento besar a la pelirroja la cual inmediatamente lo esquivo –bien, como quieras-.

-Tonto... ¬¬XXX- murmuro.

**=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=**

**Notas de Mi!:**

¡Por fin un nuevo capitulo! Siento mucho la tardanza pero no tenia casi tiempo de actualizar y los ratos que tenia mi hermosa imaginación los utilizaba para irse de vacaciones... y, bueno, no llego trabajando muy bien pero algo es algo; no prometo que no demorare, pero haré lo posible por continuarlo mas seguido.

Gracias por los Reviews y a todos los que me insistieron que lo continuara, lo hice gracias a ustedes ^^ por que pensaba echar el proyecto a la basura.


End file.
